Dark Stars
by Jennifer Sweetz
Summary: Set during NM; What if Bella met a vampire who offered her immortality? And a revenge on Edward for leaving her?


A/N: This is an idea I had. Also, FYI some may be out of character. I am molding this to my evil ways lol oh, BTW, Nicolae has the power to have others pain and memories imprinted into his own memory if he touches them. Because I believe this is mostly physical, He will be able to see and feel Bella's.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_._

Chapter One: First Sight

Bella sighed as she woke up. She crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs, not even worrying about getting on proper clothes. As she reached the kitchen, she realized Charlie had gone fishing...again. He had started going fishing every weekend now to aviod seeing Bella so depressed. Bella went back upstairs and decided to get dressed and head for Seattle for the first time in a while. She walked outside to be greeted by a cloudy day and climbed into her truck.

The drive to Seattle was quiet. Bella spent the time singing to the Radio and keeping her mind off of her past. She continued to drive well into Seattle, and parked near an outside market, deciding to walk around and see if she could find anything interesting. She made her way through the small crowds, and tripped on air. She braced herself to hit the ground. Instead a pair of cold hands caught her, and she looked up into golden eyes. That opened the wound in her chest even more, and she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

NPOV (New Character)

Nicolae sighed as he looked around his new home. He was going to be living here for a while, so he better get used to it. He thought of his lost love, and how she had left him for someone else. He then felt a pang for his home in Romania, many miles away. He walked throughout the estate, and stopped before a mirror that had been there when he arrived. He looked at his reflected image: his longish black hair, his amber eyes, and his muscular form. He looked away wondering what the other vampire had that he didn't. As he started going through papers, he realized that this Monday was his first day of school.

Finding nothing else to do, Nicolae decided that he wanted to go visit the nearest city to Forks. He climbed on his motorcycle and headed to Seattle, Washington. As he drove, his mind wandered back to his past love, unwanted. HE remember all their good times and how much he missed her smile, her attitude, and her kisses. He sighed, pushing the memories away, and decided that the ony way to prevent himself from hurting ever again was to never fall in love again.

As he pulled into the city, he drove his bike to nowhere in particular, stopping and parking near an open market. He smiled as he remembered the ones from when he had still been human back in the late sixteen hundreds. He climed off, and hooked his helmet on his bike. He began to wander, and look at the different vendors. As he made his way back to his bike near an hour later, a human beauty caught his eye. His eyes widened as he watched her make her way in his direction. She had long, curly mahogany hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her figure was average, but perfect in his eyes.

He groaned inwardly as he realized he had developed a crush on a human girl in a matter of seconds. As she neared him, she wasn't paying attention to her footing and tripped, falling into him. He caught her effortlessly. Soon his amber eyes met hers. Then he was bulldozed by emotions that not only mirrored his own, but magnatized them as well. He felt misery, pain, and so much _loss_. He almost buckled from the weight that she was carrying. Soon memories flooded his mind. He saw the girl with another boy, a vampire. They were in love. He saw many memories of them together, all different yet alike. HE saw her wanting to be like him, and him not wanting to give it to her. Soon in the memories, the vampire became distant, and soon he disappeared all together. Than Nicolae saw how the girl was after the vampire disappeared. She was comatose. She never did anything and he saw an older man, probably her father, begin to be there less and less. Unable to stand much more, Nicolae let her go after helping her to her feet. He looked down, suddenly shy for the first time in over fifty years.

"I am sorry. I did not see you," Nicolae said in a thick Romanian accent.

"I-I-Its alright," the young woman stuttered.

Once Nicolae was sure she was okay on her feet he decided that a cup of coffee may make her more steady, especially with all the pain she is feeling.

"Listen, can I make it up to you? Just buy you a cup of coffee? I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you are alright. You kind of slammed into me a little bit hard."

"Well, um, I don't know," the brunette said almost defeated.

"Listen, I understand if you do not trust me, but please let me do this for you. We will be in public, so you do not have to worry about your safety, Miss, er uh?" said Nicolae.

"Isabella Swan. I mean Bella," Bella said.

"So, Miss Bella?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she muttered defeated.

Nicolae and Bella made their way to a small cafe, where he ordered a coffee and a cake. He sat in a booth with her, and pushed the edible things her way. She managed a small empty smile, and took a sip of her coffee.

BPOV

"Okay, I know what you are. So why are you here, with me. Your kind usually avoid humans," Bella said, looking at the vampire before her.

"I am here because I ran into you. I am usually more careful. I did avoid humans for a while, but recent events have me craving human company."

"Recent events?"

"We are alike, you and I. In more ways than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Bella hissed, suddenly defensive and recoiling from his presence.

"I am sorry. I have an...ability. And I saw what happened to you when I touched you. I went through something similar."

"How could you? You are already..._one of them_. You can live a long time and never worry that the love of your life can kill you. Never worry that they will leave you because you are _human_."

"That is true, but my partner of almost fifty years left me for another. I was so in love with her. Please, I cannot speak of this. Not yet."

"Okay, I am sorry," Bela said.

Nicolae nodded and looked Bella over. "So, tell me. How do you feel about my kind? Are you aposed to us or would you like to be like us?"

Bella was left speechless. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple. Since I ran into you, I am willing to give you anything you want. I saw from your painful memories that you wished to become a vampire."

A/N: My first actual fanfic lol Tell me what you think, and check out Elyssya too._  
_


End file.
